Babyfied
by reachforthest4rs
Summary: Mirajane took on a new hobby, but something went wrong, which ended up with Juvia, Lucy and Levy turning into 4 year olds. Now it's up to Natsu, Gray and Gajeel to take care of their guild mates until the spell wears off. GrayxJuvia, NatsuxLucy and GajeelxLevy.
1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a normal Friday afternoon in Fairytail. Elfman was supposed to give a speech about being a man, Natsu, Gajeel and Gray would try and start a fight with Juvia cheering for Gray, Lucy was supposed to talk to Levy about the novel that she was writing and Erza was supposed to stop the fight that erupted in the guild. Too bad it wasn't a normal Friday. No, Fate has a different plan.

Juvia had just finished a job, and was headed back to her guild. Living in Fairy Hills was sometimes a pain in the butt for Juvia. She took a job that required her having to go to a small village to catch a bandit that kept stealing and destroying the defenseless village. It took Juvia, at least a week to spot the bandit as he was very fast. The bandit was stronger than Juvia had expected, but he was not strong enough to defeat the water mage. She had gotten 6,000,000 jewels which was enough as she had saved some money the past few weeks.

Juvia walked in the guild and was immediately greeted by some of her comrades. She walked to the bar to chat with Mirajane when she heard a loud voice that was all too familiar to the guild.

"WE'RE HOME!" Natsu yelled, walking inside the slowly growing guild. Two months after the Grand Magic Tournament, Fairytail had made a name for themselves once again, and was slowly growing, gaining at least a member or two each day. They had gained the popularity that they lost in just a few months. The citizens of Magnolia had trusted them more and were giving them more and more jobs.

Natsu was quickly followed by Happy, Lucy and Gray. Makarov had given Erza a 10 year job, which she decided to do alone, not wanting to risk putting her team in danger, Natsu and Gray had protested against it, but was quickly ignored.

Gray had made a comment about Natsu being too loud, and the duo quickly got into an argument which erupted in a fight. Lucy had decided to sit beside Juvia who was mentally cheering Gray on. Levy, who carefully avoided the fight between the guild, made her way to the bar and sat beside Lucy. The girls had a conversation going, Juvia half listening as she wanted to cheer Gray on. Juvia's attention was suddenly caught as Mirajane told the girl about her new hobby.

"While Lucy and Juvia were on a mission, I took on a small hobby. I've been mixing and matching drinks and potions. Would you girls want to try some?" Mirajane asked smiling. Levy gulped and was about to refuse but was beaten by Lucy.

"That's so cool! I won't mind tasting some actually" Lucy said.

"Juvia won't mind either"

Levy, who did not want to be rude, just nodded. Mirajane clapped and started to pour liquid on a pitcher. Levy grew more nervous as Mira slowly added different kinds of potions and drinks in the pitcher.

"Lu-chan, Juvia-chan, I don't think this is good. You see…" Levy was interrupted when Mira place cups in front of the three girls. She poured the content on the pitcher to the cups. Juvia felt scared as the liquid was dark purple and was slightly bubbling. The three girls looked at each other nervously and slowly brought the cups to their lips and drank of some of the scary looking liquid.

"This isn't so bad, Mira!" Lucy complimented.

"Juvia really likes it, it's not too sweet"

"Yeah! You're getting better at this Mira-san" Levy said, taking another sip.

Mira smiled and was suddenly called by another member of the guild. She excused herself and headed to get what the man wanted.

"I was scared at first. Mira-san's drinks usually aren't this great" Levy explained.

"It's better than Juvia thought" Juvia said taking another sip of the sweet drink.

"This is the best drink I've…" Lucy was interrupted with a small 'pop'. The fight between the guild was stopped when they heard the pop. They all looked at the direction of the sound simultaneously. They were confused at the sight of three four year olds, who looked so much like their comrades, sitting on a chair by the bar.

"Oh no! What have I done?" Mira covered her face. The three little girls looked at the crying woman confused. Juvia looked around the guild, she had her clothes surrounding her, as the dress she had worn no longer fits her. Her big innocent eyes landed on Gray, her face brightened as she started to giggle uncontrollably, trying to reach out to him.

"What is going on here?" Makarov came in to see that his guild was quiet. He was confused to see that his usual wild noisy guild was quiet, Mira was crying, but what confused him more was the three little girls that somehow looked familiar. It did not take him long to know what had happened before he came in. Makarov suddenly felt pain in his temples as he slowly massaged it. He sat down, trying to figure out what they should do about their babyfied friends.

"Aww, look at Baby Juvia!" Cana said poking the blue haired baby on the cheek. Juvia giggled and grabbed Cana's hand, she started to say Cana's name happily.

"Levy-chan is so cute! Levy-chan's always cute though" Jet said, shaking the little girl's hand. Levy looked at them with her big brown eyes that held fascination.

"What's that? Is that a crown?" Levy asked pointing at Jet's spiky ponytail. Droy held back his laughter, but the rest of the guild did not hold back and started laughing.

Natsu picked Baby Lucy up, he looked at her with interest. Lucy just stared back. Natsu started to look closer and closer, which Lucy thought was uncomfortable. Lucy's instinct was to cry, so cry, she did. Natsu freaked out not knowing what to do.

"Happy! Make her stop!" Natsu said, he started to look around for help, but everyone refused to help him. He started to cry, anime tears, making Lucy stop. Lucy looked at the crying dragon slayer. She was still being carried by the pink haired man, so she decided to pat his head.

Juvia was now being tickled by Cana. Cana stopped and held Juvia in her arms. Juvia looked around the guild and once again spotted Gray. She smiled at him and spread her arms, wanting the Ice-Mage to hold her. Gray looked confused. Cana smirked. She started to make her way to the Ice-Mage who was telling her not to.

"Cana, I don't know how to hold a kid. Get Back!" Gray warned.

"Don't worry, it's not that hard. Besides, I think Baby Juvia here _likes_ you" Cana said, emphasizing on the 'like'. She carefully handed Gray the giggling Juvia. He awkwardly held the little girl in his arms. Juvia had her little arms around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder. Gray did not move. It was the first time he held a kid. He was afraid that if he moved, he might crush the little girl. The guild whispered amongst each other, lightly teasing the ice mage about how he actually liked having little Juvia in his arms.

Gray ignored the guild. He was surprised to hear light snoring coming from his left side, where Juvia rested her head. His eyes softened slightly at the sight. He never told anybody this, but he has a soft spot for kids. His attention was switched to his master who finally came up with a plan.

"I have seen this spell before, it will wear off in a week or maybe a month" Questions were heard amongst the guild, who will take care of them? What would happen if they aren't back in a month? Makarov managed to quiet the guild down.

"Gray, you will take care of Juvia, as she already took a liking to you" Gray was about to protest when Makarov started to talk once again, "Natsu shall take care of Lucy, you guys are a team after all" Natsu looked at little Lucy who was smiling at him, Makarov paused looking around the guild, "Gajeel shall take care of Lev" Gajeel interrupted him, asking him why he had to take care of the 'Little Nerd'.

"This is an opportunity for you to prove yourself to the others that you are trust worthy" Gajeel grumbled, looking at the blunette who was walking towards him.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" Levy asked. A vein popped out of Gajeel's head as he tried to control his anger. This is going to be a long week.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry there isn't much Gruvia, Nalu or Gale moments! I'll add some in future chapters ;) Are the characters OOC? Please no flames! I want to improve my writing skills, so I don't mind getting any criticism :) I will try to work on the 2nd chapter ASAP but reviews help make updating faster! See you guys soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

A raven haired Ice Mage walked through the town of Magnolia. His hair messy, as if he has not showered in days, his shirt nowhere to be seen, he had a 3 year old water mage holding his hand humming. They were attracting more attention than they should. Rumors spread like wild fire around town about what happened to Juvia, Levy and Lucy. From 'Lucy, Levy and Juvia got turned to 4 year olds by Mirajane and are now babysat on by Natsu, Gajeel and Lucy' to 'Gray, Gajeel and Natsu got Juvia, Levy and Lucy pregnant and hid their kids for 4 years', Gray did not know how exactly that rumor ended up the way it but he did not care at the moment as he was too tired and worn out to set the rumors straight. Gray never understood the point of rumors. Rumors were usually changed overtime and by the time it reached his ear, the story was completely different.

He heard citizens whisper about him as he made his way to his guild. It has been approximately 24 hours since the girls were turned into 4 year olds. Gray never thought that taking care of something little could be so hard. Juvia constantly wanted attention and it drove Gray crazy. All he wanted to do was take a nap, but Juvia would not stop poking him asking him to play with her. Gray walked faster his guild drew closer and closer. He was hoping that Cana or Mirajane or anyone would take Juvia to their care for even just a couple of hours so that he could maybe take a nap. He burst the door open, Juvia trailing right behind him.

"Hello Gray" Mira greeted, she crouched down to Juvia's level, "Hello to you too, Juvia-chan"

"Mira!" Juvia smiled, hugging the white haired woman. Mirajane picked her up and started to play with her, tossing her lightly in the air.

"Mira, it's a good thing you're here. Can you please take care of Juvia for just a couple of hours?" Gray practically begged.

"Sorry Gray, I have work today" Mirajane said, placing the little girl back down on her feet. Gray wanted to cry, he took Juvia's hand and sat beside Cana who was drinking. There goes the chance of asking her. He slammed his head on the wooden table, scaring Juvia.

"Don't do dat! It's owie" Juvia said, climbing up the stool beside Gray and standing up on it. She placed her little hands on top of his head, patting it. Gray looked at the little girl who kept on patting his head. She had a sad look on her face. She obviously did not like seeing him hurt. Gray sighed and patted her head as well, telling her that he was okay. He was about to turn to talk to Cana and Wakaba when he felt slight pressure on his forehead. Juvia had just kissed his forehead.

"Now it all better" she told him. She sat down but unfortunately she was too short to see over the table, she pouted and stood up once again, trying to figure out what she could do so that she could see over the table.

The 3 people that were on the same table however were stunned. Cana had suddenly stopped drinking. Wakaba dropped his smoke, while Gray's eyes grew slightly wide. Cana smirked and took a sip of the alcohol that she was holding, _'Who knew that Juvia would take advantage of her cuteness to get a kiss from Gray, Will Juvia even remember this? If she doesn't I'll tell her anyway'_ Cana told herself, laughing in her head.

Gray was shocked, a little girl managed to steal a kiss from him. Don't get him wrong, he had kissed other girls before, he was good looking after all, but he never had such kiss. Okay, it was just on the forehead, but her kiss was full of love. The kiss he had gotten before from others was lustful, but this one, was different. He liked it. He felt warmth. He suddenly wondered what it would be like to share a real kiss with the Adult Juvia. Would it feel better than the forehead kiss that she gave him? A sudden realization hit him, he was not the only one in the room, and he knew for sure that Cana and Wakaba had seen Juvia's action. His face grew slightly red, he looked at his 2 friends, Cana was smirking and Wakaba gave him a wink and a thumb's up. It did not help at all.

* * *

Two dragon slayers, who were known to have defeated the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, walked as if they fought off 100 mages all at once. They had 2 three year olds playing tag with each other, around them, bumping into the tired mages once in a while. Their cat partners look visibly tired as well, they had been treated as toys for the past 24 hours and all they wanted was to go to sleep. They were relieved to see that their guild was in sight. As soon as Gajeel opened the guild's door, Natsu collapsed. Lucy, who stopped chasing Levy, looked at the fallen dragon. She sat on his back, and started to pull on his scarf.

"Fly, Horsey, fly!" she giggled trying to wake Natsu up. When Natsu raised his head up, his eyes had tears flowing, anime tears. Happy tried to pull Lucy away from the crying Natsu but failed.

Lisanna pulled Lucy away from the crying Natsu and helped the pinkette up. Lisanna crouched down to Lucy's level and told her that her 'horsey' was tired. Natsu, being really grateful for Lisanna's help hugged her. Lucy did not like what she saw, Natsu was her horsey not Lisanna's. Lucy pouted and tugged Natsu's pants, which quickly got the hugging friends' attention. What she said next surprised Lisanna and Happy.

"Natchu is my horsey!" Lucy glared at the white haired girl, who just giggled, and patted her head. Lisanna walked away from the glaring 4 year old, who was not hugging one of Natsu's leg, and Natsu confused. Happy had an evil look on his face only uttered one thing.

She liikes him" the blue cat purred.

* * *

Gajeel sat in the bar, instead of ordering alcohol like his usual, he ordered coffee instead. Lily had fallen asleep beside Gajeel. He had been used as a toy and was now enjoying a nap. Levy brought picture books that she had begged him to buy. She put her book on the table and sat on the chair beside Gajeel. He took a sip of his coffee and looked at the little girl.

"You don't even know how to read, why do you have that book?" Gajeel said.

"Why do you have long hair? Can I braid it?" Levy gave Gajeel a puppy dog face, which even Gajeel found was cute. He was about to refuse, but when he looked at her big shining eyes, he could not help but give in. He groaned and moved closer to her turning his head so that she could braid it. She had stood up from her chair and took some of his long hair in her little hands. Levy, being only 3 had a tough time making even just one braid. She ended up just making a twisted braid **[1]**. She got frustrated and sat down cross-legged back to her chair.

Gajeel did not feel Levy's small hands twisting his hair into a braid, so he turned around and looked at the girl who had her arms crossed and was frowning. He took the braid that Levy made. He placed his hand on her head and started to pat her like the time he did on the S-Class Exam.

"You did a good job" He told her, his voice held gentleness that he had rarely used. Levy looked up at the man and smiled, with a slight blush tinting her cheeks. He saw Natsu and Gray walk up to him. Both looked tired, the same as he was. He already had an idea on what had happened but he still wanted to know what happened with the 2 other 'babysitters'.

"What'd the little brats do to you guys?" Gajeel asked.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! This is kind of a filler chapter, I promise that the next chapter would be better! . Thank you guys so much for the reviews. This is the first time I had so many reviews and I felt really happy :) Next chapter would be Natsu's Day with Lucy! There's some GaLe, Gruvia and NaLu moments here, hope you guys enjoyed that. I don't mind criticism, but please don't flame. Are the characters too OOC? Please tell me, I want to improve my writing skills.  
**

**I will start on the 3rd chapter as soon as this chapter hits 10 reviews :)**

**1. Twisted Braid- it's a kind of braid where you have two strands of hair and they're just twisted around each other, it's a pretty easy braid. I did it when I was little cause I did not know how to do a three stranded braid LOL**

**EDITED: Sept. 8th 2012- Thank you for ivory9elektra11fullbuster for pointing out that in the first chapter I wrote that the girls were 4 and in this chapter, they were 3... Sorry about that mistake! I'll make it clear now that the girls are 4 in this story not 3! LOL. Please tell me if I missed one!**


	3. The Princess and The Dragon

Chapter 3- The Princess and The Dragon

"I guess I'll go first" Natsu said, after taking a sip of the bittersweet coffee that Gajeel was previously drinking, which earned him a slap on the back of his head. He peeked at the blonde haired 4 year, who was now playing with Happy.

Earlier yesterday, after the girls were turned into 4 year olds, Mirajane and Cana decided to help the boys with the baby shopping. Gajeel, Gray and Natsu tried to ran away, not wanting to be seen baby shopping. Mirajane took the new babysitters to a shop that sold baby clothes. The store had clothes that were meant for kids. The store looked like a unicorn had thrown up all over it as the store had different colors, for the boys.

Lucy squealed at the sight of the dresses. She tried to jump off Natsu's back but he did not let as she did not have anything on. The boys decided to split up. Natsu was forced to go to the more colorful part of the store. Lucy pointed at almost anything that has the color pink.

"Lookie!" Lucy squealed once again, she pointed to another pink colored dress, "It looksh like Natchu! I want!" Natsu, who tried to ignore the jumping 4 year old, decided to walk away. Lucy's smile disappeared, and turned into a frown.

"NO! I WANT NATCHU SHIRT!" she began to punch Natsu's back. Natsu sighed, not wanting to argue with the 4 year old anymore. He grabbed the dress and asked "What else do you want to try on?" Lucy took a look around. She grabbed more dresses that Natsu was sure will cost more than he could afford. That will not be good later.

After half an hour, an hour in the boys' mind, Mirajane and Cana took the girls to the fitting room. Natsu collapsed on the couch across the fitting room where Mira took Lucy and Levy, Gajeel sat beside him soon after. Gray unfortunately had to sit on the floor as the couches and chairs were already occupied.

"Why do girls take forever to buy clothes?" Natsu whined, "This is boring"

"You can say that again"

"It's not that hard to pick clothes"

"Easy for you to say, you never have clothes on!" Natsu practically yelled.

"Wanna go flame brain?"

"Bring it on stripper"

"Shut the hell up both of you won't yah?" Gajeel butted in, yelling at both of them.

"YOU SHUT UP!" the Fairy Tail mages yelled, earning Gajeel a punch from both.

Being the Fairy Tail mages they are, the small argument turned into a huge fight. The store ended up with some torn up clothes, thanks to Gajeel, some burned ones, from Natsu, and also some frozen ones, made by Gray. Soon enough, the police got everything under control, though the boys did end up getting banned from the store.

Gray, Natsu and Gajeel quietly sat outside the store waiting for Mira and Cana to finish their shopping with the girls. After another hour or so, they finished shopping. Juvia let go of Cana and Mira's hand and immediately tackled Gray into a hug. Lucy, who was in Mira's arms, jumped off and started to climb onto Natsu's back. Levy being the more calmer child, did not try to jump off from Cana's arms, but as soon as she was let onto the ground, she quickly made her way to Gajeel and held onto his pants.

Lucy had bought the pink dress that she had picked out and was now currently wearing it. Juvia had a plain blue sun dress on. Mira had been nice enough to even but her a smaller version of the cap that she always wear before she was turned into a 4 year old. Levy wore a yellow and orange stripped longed sleeved shirt on and jeans, her hair contained a white flower pin that held her ponytail.

At around 4:00 in the afternoon, Mira decided it would be best if the boys head home and let the girls take a rest. Lucy was still in Natsu's back, telling him a story. Natsu was no longer listening to what the 4 year old was saying. He was making his way through town, earning him some attention because of the little bundle of joy on his back that looked like Lucy.

His dragon ears were able to pick up some of what the people were saying. What he heard was unbelievable, it was no were close to the truth, he just wanted to go over to them and tell them that what they were saying were untrue and they should stop, but then he thought, the sooner he get to Lucy's apartment, the better.

"_I heard Natsu knocked Lucy up and they had a kid, they didn't tell anyone though. Mira found out yesterday, Lucy got so embarrassed that she fled town"_

Mira had kindly suggested that Natsu and Lucy will stay at Lucy's apartment as his house was a mess and it would not be good if Lucy stayed at that kind of environment. Natsu jumped to Lucy's open window, making his 4 year old team mate giggle.

Lucy climbed off his back and fell on the bed. She jumped off the fluffy pink bed that she had, and ran towards what seemed like a normal box. Natsu collapsed on the soft bed, sighing. He did not expect babysitting his team mate to be one of the hardest jobs that he'll ever under take.

Happy came flying from the window a few minutes after Lucy and Natsu did. He began to try and talk to Natsu, but the dragon slayer is too emotionally tired to listen to his partner. Natsu did not hear anything, his eyes glazed. He was about to fall asleep, when he felt something or someone jump on his chest. He opened his left eye, only to see big brown eyes staring back at him.

Lucy leaned forward to the tired dragon slayer and poked his cheek.

"You tiwed, Natchu?" the little girl asked. Natsu was about to say yes and that she woke him up, he was stopped by the puppy dog eyes that Lucy had. He sighed and shook his head. He sat up, careful not to hurt Lucy.

"What'd you got there, Lucy?" Natsu asked, looking at the book that the little girl was holding. Her face suddenly perked up, like she had remembered something important.

"Wead this to me!" Lucy begged, putting her puppy dog eyes once again. Natsu tried to resist, he really did, but believe it or not, the impulsive dragonslayer had a soft spot for kids.

Natsu sighed and took the book. It wasn't the usual 300 pages longed books that he usually sees Lucy carrying around, which was a relief for him. Lucy snuggled in the comforter and waited for Natsu to start.

"Once upon a time- seriously? What kind of book is this? This is so chee-" Natsu was interrupted by a small 'shh' from the little girl. He rolled his eyes and started over.

"Once upon a time, there was a princess trapped in a tower" Natsu showed Lucy a picture of a blonde haired girl looking out through a window, far up the tower.

"She was lonely. The only company that she had was a dragon. A dragon so vicious that it would do anything to stop any intruders that will try and take his companion" Natsu once again showed Lucy the picture, but this time it was a pink dragon spraying fire through his mouth to attack an armed man.

"The dragon had taken the princess from her kingdom, as a threat to those who try and defy him. But one day, a brave handsome prince snuck into the princess' tower and rescued her. The dragon, enraged by the prince's actions attacked the small kingdom that the princess was in" The picture that Natsu showed Lucy was of the dragon attacking the defenseless kingdom.

"What the dragon did not know was that this was a trap, the prince was hiding on the kingdom's tallest towers and was about to take the dragon's life" the page was pitch dark, only half of the prince's heavily armored body was shown.

"The prince jumped off of the tall tower and beheaded the dragon, holding it as if it was a trophy" Natsu felt enraged when he saw on the page. Cheering villagers, the prince had the dragon's head on one hand, the other had the sword that he mercilessly cut the dragon's neck with. He angrily flipped through the next page.

"Thankful for the prince's bravery, the princess decided to marry him and lived happily ever after" The page showed the couple happy on a wedding dress, the whole town cheered. Natsu had the urge to destroy the annoying book.

'There's no way in hell that a dragon would fall for that trick! And who the hell kills in a children's book?' he yelled through his mind, he was about to complain about the plot line of the book but he was interrupted when he heard slight sobbing coming from his babyfied team mate.

"WAAAH!" her voice rang in Natsu's ears, "Poor dwagon! He just wanted a fwiend"

Natsu was shocked at what he heard. Usually, little girls would be happy that the princess was saved by the handsome prince, and lives 'happily ever after', but Lucy somehow felt bad for the 'antagonist'.

Natsu placed his hand on the little girl's head, "it's okay" he said awkwardly.

"I have an idea! Why not create an alternate ending for the story?" Happy asked, with a fish in hand.

"What's alewnate ending?" Lucy asked.

"It's when you make your own ending, 'cause you didn't like the real ending" Natsu explained. Lucy's teary eyes were suddenly brightened and jumped off of the bed once again. She searched for crayons and papers which were on her little box.

Natsu smiled, and tried to sleep once again, as the little girl was finally entertained. For at least half an hour, Natsu had a nap, but of course, he was woken up by Lucy. She gave him a stack of papers that were hand drawn. Natsu yawned and took a look at the first picture.

It was the prince asking the princess to go back to the kingdom with her, but instead of accepting, in a little bubble it said 'I can't'.

"Happy-chan helped me!" she smiled.

He flipped to the next page, which contained the dragon and the princess confronting with each other, a little bubble had 'I want to be friends with you' written on it.

As Natsu flipped through the little book that Lucy drew, it was all of the dragon and the princess slowly becoming friends, getting closer and closer with each passing day.

"Do you like it, Natchu?" Lucy asked.

"I thought that it was better than the original" Natsu smiled, patting the little girl in the head. Lucy's eyes brightened. Yelling out a loud 'Yay'

"I wanna make booksh shomeday!" Lucy pumped her fist in the air.

"But first, little girls need to go take a nap before we write another book" picking up the little girl, placing her on the bed.

"Okay! Good night kisses!" Lucy waited for the confused Natsu. Happy giggled and purred 'she likes him' in the corner. Not wanting to argue anymore, he kissed the little girl's forhead.

"Shleep by me!" Lucy patted the space beside her. He sighed and got under the covers. 'It's much more comfortable here anyway'

The two unknowingly fell asleep, with Natsu hugging the cuddly little Lucy.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait . ... I began school and I had a writer's block D: Hope you guys liked this chappy! Criticism are welcomed! I really want to improve my writing skills :D**

**Thank you guys so much for the review ! It keeps me motivated . I'll try to update ASAP , promise ! Oh ! and I thought it would be fun to do little trivias at the end of each chappy !**

**Trivia: **

**-This is the first chapter that has a title :)**

**-If people did not get it. The Princess was a reference to Lucy and the dragon was Natsu.**

**-Good Night kisses are the best ! :)**

**-This chapter is released on the author's birthday LOL**


	4. Mage's Creed

Chapter 4- Mage's Creed

"What about you, Metal Brain?" Gray started, "What happened to you after shopping?"

Gajeel was about to protest but frankly, he was too tired to even argue with the ice mage. Just the thought of yesterday's events would make his head hurt.

Gajeel and Levy's walk to his apartment was surprisingly quiet, not that he was complaining. He thought that this silence was better than the young Fairy Tail mage try and outwit him. Gajeel was not stupid. He was smarter than a 4 year old, but Levy was not a normal 4 year old. In Gajeel's eyes, she was a devil in disguise.

She may look like an innocent little girl, but she was more than that, she was an annoying little girl who thinks that his outfit was a dress. His clothing is nowhere close to a dress. But that doesn't change the fact that her words affected the now self-conscious dragon slayer. He knows what people say, 'Kids and drunken people never lie'. Numerous 'what if's crossed his mind.

'_What if I do look like I'm wearing a dress?'_

'_What if people in town thought I was a girl?'_

'…_. A really buff girl….'_

'_What if my guild mates are so scared of me, that they won't tell me that my outfits look like a dress?'_

'_Worse! What if they think I'm gay?'_

'_Why am I being self-conscious anyway?'_

'_It's just freaking Levy'_

'_It's not like I care about what her 4 year old self thinks of me'_

'_What if this is what Levy really think of me?'_

'_A cross dressing freak'_

Thus the inner battle of the iron dragon slayer begins. Levy, however, was just quietly inspecting the house. The dragon slayer's house was surprisingly clean. The young girl noticed that the dragon slayer had a bit of an obsession. From his walls to the shelves on his wall, it was all covered in the number one game around the world.

_Mage's Creed_

She saw almost sure that he had almost everything in his little apartment. The M-box caught her attention. Being a little genius that she is, she learned how to open the little device quite quickly. She noticed that Mage's Creed was already in it. She began to play Gajeel's game, not wanting to start all over.

That was when Gajeel snapped out of his trance and watch the little girl dominate the game. She had only played this once and it seems like she had been playing it for years. She was jumping off buildings after buildings, making sure to exterminate the people that got in her way. She took jobs in the game that were well beyond his skills. The little mage had even fought a dragon and survived, though he was sure that she had a difficulty.

"There's a pattern in the dragon's movements" she told Gajeel. Gajeel thought that would've sounded so much better if it was not for the little lisp. He would not admit it, and he'd deny it if you said it, but he thought that the lisp was cute. Damn him and his soft spot for little kids. Or maybe it was just his soft spots for blunettes.

"Tch, do you really think I didn't see that?" Gajeel crossed his arms, not wanting the little girl to 'win'. Levy rolled her eyes and continued to explain strategies that Gajeel could use to help him play the game, showing him, demonstrating how the dragon would use its tail to attack the player right after blasting a powerful fire attack.

While Levy was exploring the virtual city, Levy took notice of the fact that the game makers added the 'Grand Magic Games' into the game, though it was only for multi-players.

Gajeel, who was now looking through one of his many Mage's Creed books, was suddenly poked by Levy. He looked at her irritated. He was hoping that his glare would be enough to scare her. But it did not seem faze her, she did not even flinch.

"Play with me" she stated, handing Gajeel a remote. He may look annoyed and irritated, but inside, he wasn't, he was actually looking forward to teach Levy who was better in this game. He took the control from the little mage's hand and sat in the couch, Levy decided to stay on the floor. Levy pressed the option multi-player option. The lacrima TV flashed white revealing the words 'Grand Magic Games'.

The objection of the game was simple. The player with the most point will be crowned the winner. The rules were exactly like the 'Hidden' challenge of the latest Grand Magic Games. The 2 mages picked the avatar that they would be playing for the rest of the game.

Gajeel had played this game many times, he was sure that he would win like a landslide. He quickly blended into a nearby crowd, keeping his guard up as Levy can be anywhere. He heard increasingly loud whispers, which indicated that Levy was near. As he turned his screen a full 360, he does not see anyone in the crowd acting suspicious.

Feeling uncomfortable, Gajeel decided to leave his blend group. The whispers annoyed him. Where the hell is Levy? He kept asking himself. As he turned a corner, Levy's avatar stood a millimeter away from Gajeel's. It was as if on slow motion, he turned to Levy, who was giving him the most sadistic smile he's ever seen, as she pressed 'X'.

Levy's character, swiftly, silently, pierced the unprepared mage, and walk with the nearby crowd. Gajeel's avatar fell on the ground, on his knees, his screen now flashing the words 'First Blood'. Never, in his Mage's creed career had he been the first one killed. Sure, he had been quite a number of times, but NEVER, EVER, had he been the 'First Blood'. Not to mention, it was because of a 4 year old little girl. He looked at his screen in disbelief. He was now waiting for the cool down. Time could not move any slower. He just wanted to get his revenge already.

Gajeel's avatar was quickly transported to an area, which he was guessing at the other side of the town where Levy had just mercilessly 'put his character to sleep'. The game lasted another 10 more minutes before the words 'Times up' popped into both the players' screen. Gajeel's avatar stood in the middle of the screen, Levy's on his right. The scores appeared in the screen, 2400 to 2200, in favour of Gajeel.

"No fair, I didn't see you in that last one" Levy pouted.

He wouldn't admit it, but he really did have a hard time against the little girl. He patted her head.

"Good game shorty" Gajeel smiled, making the little Levy blush, quickly averting her head, and away from sight.

* * *

**A/N: SOOO SORRY FOR THE REALLY LATE UPDATE ! D: I have writer's block and school was just being... school? . But dont worry guise, I'm back ! WOOO ! You guys are so amazing :) without your support and encouragement, I might have dropped this fanfic.**

**10 reviews till the next update ? :) Please ? Next chapter would be Gruvia !**

**Trivia:**

**-If you guys didn't know yet, M-box=X-box and Mage's Creed=Assassin's Creed**

**-I just love Assassin's Creed okay ? . LMAO even though I'm not very good at it**

**-Tsudere!Levy is hereeee ;D**

**-I wish I had Levy's skills in Assassin's- I mean Mage's Creed**

**-I do not know why I give Levy a lisp :3 , maybe it's cute ?**

**-Gajeel is a big softy to blunettes**


End file.
